Gerard and Tamora
The relationship between Human Hunters Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe. Monroe and Gerard first met in the second half of Season 6, when Gerard, having learned about Monroe's history (specifically that she witnessed the resurrected Beast of Gevaudan kill all of her fellow teachers at Beacon Hills High School and nearly was killed herself), decided to mentor her with the goal of training her to become a Hunter and leader of a new group which would be dedicated to enacting Gerard's dream-- the global genocide of supernatural creatures. He did so by stashing guns and ammunition (the latter of which was stamped with the Argent Family symbol) in the trunk of her car, along with a small vial of rare yellow wolfsbane. After she successfully neutralized the Hellhound Halwyn, he left a knife pinned tip-down in the top of her desk in her office at school, which she then used to injure Beta Werewolf Brett Talbot after poisoning him with purple wolfsbane, though he was ultimately able to flee the scene. It wasn't until she began tracking him in the Beacon Hills Preserve that Gerard finally confronted her, remarking that he had been hunting for a long time and that he recognized raw talent when he saw it. Gerard then began training her to become the matriarch of the Hunter army they were creating, preferring to allow her to be the face of their group while leaving him to quietly run things behind the scenes. Over the next few weeks, their army continued to grow in size, both with Monroe's high school students and adult Beacon Hills citizens, all of whom had been through traumatic experiences with the supernatural; unbeknownst to all of them at the time, the townspeople were all currently being influenced by the newly-arrived Anuk-ite's fear-inducing powers, causing them to act out of fear of the supernatural and to use that fear to fight back, even against innocent and peaceful shapeshifters. Though Monroe and Gerard intended for this to be a world-wide mission, they set their sights on the McCall Pack to start, knowing that they would be their greatest opponent of their plans. As a result, the two enacted their plans in a way that it would make it harder and harder to live in Beacon Hills as a supernatural creature. These attacks included: poisoning Brett Talbot and killing him and his sister Lorilee in front of Liam Dunbar so that he would "wolf-out" while surrounded by dozens of townspeople; having the student Hunters attack Liam and Corey Bryant, exposing the latter's adaptive camouflage powers and assaulting Liam in hopes of confirming that he was a Werewolf in front of a large portion of the student body; setting up a trap for Scott McCall and Malia Tate at Argent Arms International that triggered the fire-suppression system, which nearly caused the two to suffocate to death; and surrounding the Beacon County Sheriff's Station in a stand-off that forced Special Agent McCall to negotiate a compromise that required the McCall Pack's members to leave the state or be killed. While it seemed at first that Monroe, Gerard, and their army would be successful in their mission (especially after witnessing the deaths of the Hellhound Halwyn, Brett Talbot, Lorilee Rohr, Satomi Ito, Tierney, Jiang, and Deucalion, among many others), the McCall Pack once again prevailed, with Scott and Stiles killing the Anuk-ite and causing the fear he was spreading to vanish. This took the fight out of many of the army soldiers, though the ones who truly loathed the supernatural still remained with Monroe. She continued her fight even after Gerard was presumably killed by his own daughter, the Hunter-turned-Werejaguar Kate Argent; according to Scott McCall in a flashforward to two years after their battle, Monroe's army has grown to number in the thousands, which motivated the McCall Pack to locate, save, and recruit orphaned supernaturals to their ranks in an effort to match Monroe's Army one day. Throughout Teen Wolf Season 6 In Said the Spider to the Fly, In Raw Talent, In After Images, In Face-to-Faceless, In Pressure Test, In Triggers, In Werewolves of London, In Genotype, In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Trivia TBA Gallery TBA Category:Relationships Category:Ally Relationships Category:Hunters Category:Monroe's Army Members